


GC

by thepatella



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepatella/pseuds/thepatella
Summary: Idol OC’s group chat for my friends and I. Please don’t read if you don’t like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idol OC’s groypchat for my friends and I. Please don’t read if you don’t like.

**Slut™** : Have any of you fine folk ever noticed how our manager

 **Slut™** : Is always staring at me when something goes wrong

 **Slut™** : I am not the leader...but here we are.

 **Daehyuk** : Get off your phone and maybe he won’t stare at you.

 

 **Wawa** : maybe the reason he’s always staring is cuz ur the oldest and yet whenever smth happens you don’t do anything to stop us

 **Wawa** : to be fair neither do I

 **Slut™** : Okay...that’s fair but it’s also not my responsibility if Neoulssi eats a whole ball of wasabi.

 **Daehyuk** : You could’ve said something.

 **Slut™** : Why is everything my fault?

 **Sidehoe** : to be fair,,,,you watched him do it

 **Slut™** : So did you??

 **Nano** : don’t worry hyung it was worth it!!!

 **Slut™** : Shut up, you gremlin.

 **Nano** : :(

 **Slut™** : I love you but watching you do that makes me wanna drown you in a bucket of kool aid.

 **Nano** : :)

 **Wawa** : why is this so ominous

 **Daehyuk** : Does anyone want food? I’m gonna order delivery.

 **Sidehoe** : I thought they said we can’t do that anymore.

 **Daehyuk** :...

 **Slut™** : Well, that sucks, we’re still getting delivery and if I want to eat 3 Big Macs while grinding to Loona I’m going to do it.

 **Wawa** : hyung is really an icon for our generation

 **Daehyuk** : We can easily just go out and get the food for pickup.

 **Slut™** : Naaaaah, I want to look them in the eyes when we’ve defied their exact orders.

 **Miss America** : ur a fuckin beast

 **Miss America** : hot

 **Slut™:** Thanks bb.

 **Daehyuk** : If the manager yells at you, I’m out. I don’t know you.

 **Slut™** : IF they yell, haha.

 **Slut™** : I’m getting a McFlurry too. As comfort for you throwing me under the bus.

 **Wawa** : hyung is really out of control rn

 **Nano** : the way we like it

 **Sidehoe** : Get me fries!!

 **Slut™** : Fries ordered, Managers mad,

 **Nano** : dick out

 **Slut™** : Not where I was going...but I appreciate the meme.

 **Nano** : （ ´∀｀）

 **Wawa** :....

 **Wawa** : get me nuggets

 **Miss America** : wait is this just a group order now, we’re gonna be slaughtered

 **Slut™** : I didn’t live this long just to be told I can’t order Mickey D’s in my own gd house.

 **Daehyuk** : This isn’t our house???

 **Slut™** : We basically live here. I was here for 12 hours yesterday.

 **Daehyuk** : That’s fair.


	2. Bathroom Party

 

Daehyuk: Who is blow drying their hair? It’s after midnight!?

Slut™: Uhhhhhhhhh

Daehyuk: ??

Wawa: my fave thing is that he sends this in the group chat instead of just getting up and confronting you

Daehyuk: I didn’t want to wake anyone else up but seeing as you’re awake, I might as well

Slut™: SHIT EVERYBODY SCATTER

Wawa: whos everybody omg

Slut™: I was dying Neoulssi’s hair and then Soo Anssi joined. Wan Soossi may’ve made snacks and drinks.

Daehyuk: Are you having a bathroom party???

Slut™: Mmmmmayhaps

Wawa: im joining

Daehyuk: Chinhwassi no!

Wawa: chinhwa yes

Daehyuk: We have practice all day tomorrow. You’re all going to be tired.

Slut™: That’s a problem for tomorrow Sam. Tonight Sam is sippin Capri suns with vodka out of a medicine spoon.

Daehyuk: Why a medicine spoon?

Nano: we couldn’t find shot glasses !!

Daehyuk: This dorm is a mess.

Slut™: A hot mess tho.

Slut™: Chinhwassi just drained a whole capri in one sip who raised this boy.

Slut™: Daehyukie, are you sleeping??

Slut™: I’m not sure how you’re gonna sleep through Ariana Grande’s god is a woman but we’ll see.

Slut™: I think I drank too much because I’m lying down in the tub now.

Nano: hyung is dying I’m a witness

Wawa: he really just slid in there like a whole ass snake

Nano: well he’s 6 foot

Miss America: 6 foot a lil bitch

Wawa: he drank most of the bottle by himself immmm surprised he’s alive tbh

Miss America: I’m taking photos and we’re using them as blackmail. This is for taking my Nintendo switch without asking, Samuel McJohnson.

Nano: hyung has the whitest name it’s actually really embarrassing

Wawa: his last name is his mom’s name tho,,,his dads last name is Han.

Wawa: I think he also has a Korean name...ive heard his mom calling him something before

Wawa: but im not sure

Nano: oh!!!! I didn’t know that !! Why did he take his mom’s last name

Wawa: idk?? he doesn’t talk about his parents too much

Wawa: i hope he doesn’t read this tomorrow

Nano: nah he’ll be too drunk to care

Nano: he gets leftover drunk

Wawa:....u mean hungover

Nano: no!! He like….remains tipsy

Miss America: He’s the weakest of the pack. Long live the true king.

Wawa: oh no

Daehyuk: DO NOT

Miss America: Hyung did you sense the embarrassment and wake up

Daehyuk: Go to sleep or I’m going to take a single bite out of all the strawberries in the fridge.

Wawa: why is that so creative

Miss America: he’s evolving,,,

Daehyuk: Stop using commas and come for me in full period mode, Mean Girl #3

Wawa: hoLY shit

Nano: I spat out my whole drink

Nano: I just wanted my silver hair back but I got so much more

Nano: I can’t breathe the tension is so thick

Sidehoe: I log on bc there’s drama in the bathroom and I see this goin on I hate myself @god why did u do this

Miss America: you know I had to do it to em

Sidehoe: fuck

Wawa: if you guys start a full fight can we record it on vlive so we don’t have to go live in the morning

Nano: we would be murdered by our managers and left in the lake

Nano: just saying

Miss America: correction * you would be murdered I would be shipped to Florida

Wawa: id rather be dumped in the lake than be shipped anywhere near Disneyland

Miss America: ummmm hyung that’s disneyworld

Miss America: Disney Land is in California but Disney World is in Florida.

Wawa: what’s the difference….

Nano: the words spoken of a true native boy who’s never before stepped foot out of itaewon

Miss America: Disneyland is just a much smaller place and doesn’t have the castle

Wawa: oh

Wawa: still not going to Florida

Slut™: Tru tru

Wawa: we thought you died

Slut™: You wish.

 

Slut™: WHOMSTEVER let me sleep in the tub last night, ya moms a hoe.

Nano: wow 

Slut™: It’s a meme.

Nano: I know I’m just shocked and disgusted that you would call me out like this

Wawa: you literally just exposed yourself 

Nano: my mom didn’t raise a liar 

Nano: a disappointment maybe but no liar 

Slut™: I love your mom

Nano: me too!! she made me all by herself 

Nano: wait

Nano: wait no stop laughing i can hear you

Miss America: ALL BY HERSELF

Nano: you know what !!

Wawa: I think Daehyukiehyung’s having an aneurysm because he’s just sitting here waiting for everyone staring at the wall,,,.maybe you should hurry up

Slut™: Tell him I said 

Slut™: Nevermind I love his mom too

Daehyuk: I see you.

Slut™: SSSSSSHIT


	3. 3

Wawa: anyone know why hyung’s in a bad mood?

Slut™: Which hyung

Wawa: Daehyukiehyung!

Slut™: He’s in a bad mood? How can you tell?

Wawa: uhhhh he like grinds his teeth

Slut™: Well this is News™ to me. No idea.

Wawa: did anyone do anything

Slut™: Nope. I’ve been keeping to myself all day.

Nano: no!! we’ve been practicing for the last few hours and he seemed fine

Sidehoe: Nah

Miss America: maybe he’s just in a bad mood bc he’s in a bad mood….it happens.

Wawa: tru

Slut™: I wouldn’t worry about it. You know he can read these right?

Wawa: …..i forgot to make a separate group chat oh god oh god

 

Wawa has kicked Daehyuk from the group!

 

Miss America: SHIT

Wawa: I PANICKED

Slut™: My sweet lord

Wawa: HELP HELP HELP

Slut™: My sweet angel, no one can help you now. You’ve done this to yourself.

Nano: I can’t believe you’ve done this

Wawa: why is it whenever neoulssi logs on its to clown me

Nano: ,,

Wawa: what

Nano: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Wawa: Everything is Hyung’s fault

Wawa: @Slut™ I Mean you this time

Nano: (ᴗ ͜ʖ ᴗ)

 

Slut™ has added Daehyuk back to the group!

 

Slut™: You’re welcome cowards.

Wawa: hyung !!! I’m so sorry it was an accident!!

Daehyuk: What was?

Miss America: he didn’t even REALIZE PFFFT. scroll up

Daehyuk: Oh. It’s fine.

Miss America: oh??? just fine??

Daehyuk: I don’t understand what you’re trying to imply here.

Miss America: nothin. you sounded sarcastic.

Daehyuk: How?

Nano: YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO GET IN HERE WHILE I STILL HAVE IT TOGETHER

Slut™: A lie. It was seven seconds.

Daehyuk: ???

Wawa: ^

Miss America: ^

Sidehoe: ^

Nano: Hyung did a hand stand !! Then fell flat onto the floor, god himself heard that thud

Miss America: THATS what that was omg

Miss America: how much do you weigh hyung

Slut™: like…..a good amount for being 5’11

Nano: you’re 6ft??

Slut™: No, I’m 5’11 bb! I wear tall shoes.

Miss America: I’ve been lied to

Daehyuk: Are you alright?

Slut™: Me, who is very not alright: sure

Daehyuk: Why were you fooling around?

Slut™: I wasn’t fooling around. I was trying to walk on my hands to have something to deliver on stage.

Miss America: Intriguing,,,but just show your nips like every other idol out there

Slut™: I have none.

Slut™: Oh wait I thought that said abs.

Miss America: you have,,...no nipples

Sidehoe changed Slut™’s nickname to No Nip Sam

No Nip Sam: I’ve done this to myself, I suppose

Sidehoe: You’ve outdone yourself.

Daehyuk: Don't feel you need to overcompensate. Your music is enough.

No Nip Sam: I wanted something fun but I really appreciate your words and I’m coming to kiss you on your chubby lil face

Daehyuk: Do not.

Nano: ill kiss you hyung !

Miss America: coughs thirsty coughs

Nano: too bad your roots are drier than my mouth

Miss America: I’m shaving my fucking head now

Miss America: I hope you’re happy 


	4. Halloween !!

Daehyuk: Hey everyone! Got a few questions!

No Nip Sam: Halloween !!!!

Miss America: halloween!!!

Nano: halloween !

Wawa: halloween!!

Sidehoe: h A L L O W E E N

Daehyuk: Ok well

Daehyuk: That's an idea for our next vlive

No Nip Sam: Halloween party !!!!! Halloween party !!!

Sidehoe: Halloween party!

Daehyuk: I don’t even need to ask, you’re all on the same page, I guess.

Nano: let him speak lmao

No Nip Sam: Can we drink in the vlive

Daehyuk: No.

No Nip Sam: Whoopsie. Fine, I’ll make some pumpkin spice lattes and drink that !

Nano: yes !!!!!!!! make me two please ! one for each hand

Wawa: wtf

Nano: i love coffee!

No Nip Sam: I’ll give you ₩10 if you chug them both at the same time during the vlive

Daehyuk: No.

Wawa: no dont

Nano: ₩20 and you have a deal

Daehyuk: No!!

Miss America: hyung is gonna have a stroke

Daehyuk: You’ll have a stroke if you drink that much at once!

Nano: threelattes.

Wawa: wow

Nano: FOUR

Daehyuk: I wish I could tell if you’re joking….

No Nip Sam: Relax, I’m kidding. I wouldn’t feed my babies that much caffeine.

Daehyuk: I got Halloween napkins.

Nano:...did

Nano: did you get anything else hyung…

Nano: or just napkins

Wawa: sAMIEHYUNG JUST SPIT ON ME

Nano: what

Wawa: he laughed at the napkin thing I’m assuming but he just spit soda on me now I need to change

Nano: I have a spare shirt

Wawa: pls

No Nip Sam: I’m really sorry I am...I just couldn’t...Daehyukie...you only bought napkins...you complete fool...

Daehyuk: They were on sale…and we need napkins for a party

Nano: but that’s the only thing you bought??? why were you even in the store ???

Wawa: Hyung….what else did you get?

Miss America: he….only got napkins...he went to the store for our party and only walked out with napkins….idol Daehyuk went to the whole store in his mask and glasses and bought only napkins

Daehyuk: I was just passing by.

Sidehoe: Hyung, you mean well, but we’re all laughing at you right now

Sidehoe: Even the hair noonas

Daehyuk: We’ll get other things! It was just on the way!

No Nip Sam: I need to lie down

Daehyuk: I’m not sharing these napkins anymore.

Wawa: we didn’t….ask for them….

Miss America: I can’t believe I moved to Seoul for this

No Nip Sam: Same

Wawa: Same

Sidehoe: Same

Nano: Same

 

No Nip Sam changed Daehyuk’s name to It was on the way!

 

It was on the way!: You didn’t

No Nip Sam: I did

 

No Nip Sam changed Miss America’s name to I moved to Seoul for this.

 

I moved to Seoul for this: ohhhh my god

 

Nano changed his name to Same

 

Same: I claim same, get your own nicknames losers.

I moved to Seoul for this: im not complaining


	5. Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyuk and the boys meet their fave group

Daehyuk was currently busy running his hands under water, trying to shake his nerves. He’d almost forgotten he couldn’t splash his face with water since he’d already had his makeup and hair done, and he’d probably be killed on the spot if he messed it all up. Not to mention, a huge wet stain on his sheer shirt would ruin his entire costume. Luckily, he’d remembered all this right as he cupped his hands underneath the faucet and quickly pulled back. His group was probably wondering what was taking him so long, but none of them had come to check on him yet, and for that, he was grateful. He didn’t want them to see how nervous he was right now, or feel that it was too much pressure for him. This night was supposed to be their dream come true, and he didn’t want anything messing with their feelings right before going on stage.

“Daehyukie!” Sam’s voice reached his ears before he slammed open the door. “Trinity’s here!”

“Oh, I know, we spotted them earlier, remember?” Daehyuk turned off the faucet and grabbed a cheap paper towel from the dispenser.

“No, like, here, like in our room! They stopped by to say hi and I didn’t want you to miss it . . .” Sam trailed off. “Are you okay?”

“Me? Yeah! Let’s go say hi, it would be rude to miss them,” Daehyuk rushed Sam out of the bathroom. He couldn’t miss Trinity; they were the biggest pop sensation of the era and he would kick himself for not being able to greet them with his group because he was too jittery about performing at his first awards show. The fact that the famous idols were just ‘stopping by’ made his stomach twist even more. They’d all been chittering with excitement when they had gotten a glimpse of them upon arrival earlier in the day, but they’d all been told to keep to themselves and not disturb their interviews. But seeing them face to face was going to be something else . . .   
Daehyuk felt his hands start to sweat when he pushed open the door to their room gently, all idols crowded around the middle of the room, his group outnumbering Trinity with twice the members. The only person sitting down was Chinhwa. 

Trinity looked perfect: though the three members were all different heights and build, they wore matching outfits to synchronize. Navy jackets glittered with diamonds and dark pants made from a more silky material. Though Daehyuk wasn’t much of a dancer, he had a special appreciation for how in tune Trinity were with one another, especially when it came to dance and outfits. They really were the whole package when it came to performing and suddenly his nervousness was replaced with excitement. 

Trinity only consisted of three members; Peter, Roman and Myungsoo. When three members had left, leaving only Peter and Roman, the company had added Myungsoo right before their debut, which turned out to be a blessing. Despite their age difference, they all got along well, and Daehyuk had prayed for months as a trainee to have a group that had the same friendship as the three of them. Their music was usually slow and powerful, some songs about love and romance and some sad about life and loss, and Daehyuk loved every album they'd ever released. That was the power of Trinity, after all.

“Hyung, you’re back!” Nano waved the two of them over, going to grab Daehyuk’s hand. Leave it to him to ease him right back into socialization. “You’re okay?”

“Of course,” he nodded. “But wow, everyone is here, huh?”

A tap on his shoulder. “You’re Daehyukssi, right? Sorry we came so suddenly, but we had a little free time, and we wanted to see you guys!”

Peter. Peter was one of the most down to earth idols Daehyuk had ever listened to. Despite a layer of stage makeup, he was easy on the eyes and naturally handsome. His dark brown hair was parted to the left and his jacket shimmered under the fluorescent lighting. Daehyuk bowed suddenly, and Peter laughed gently. He gave a small bow.

“It’s nice to meet you. We’re all really big fans of yours, it’s admirable you would even think of us,” Daehyuk gave a shaky laugh and Peter shook his head.

“Of course! We love getting to know the new groups! You guys are performing tonight, right?” 

“We are!” Sam cut into the conversation, wrapping an arm around Nano who paid him no mind, dazed with Peter. “We only have a short performance though for our single. But it’s still so amazing we get to perform!”

“You’re performing Everything, right?” Peter asked. 

“Yes, the extended version, too!” Nano answered. “We’re near the end of the show,”

“Oh, good, we’re at the beginning. We have a time gap then.” 

“Excuse me,” Roman waved to the group of them and extended a hand to Daehyuk, “I don’t think we’ve met yet.”

“We haven’t . . .” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Roman’s face was flat, “I think you have a very unique voice. I like you.”

Daehyuk felt his face burn up. Roman really was a direct person, but he didn’t expect something like that!

“Hyung, at least smile when you say something like that!” Myungsoo yelled from the small space behind the couch where he was currently showing Wansoo and Sooan something on his phone. “You sound so sarcastic,”

Myungsoo was much more intimidating in person. God, he seemed much bigger than six feet even from the distance Daehyuk stood. He was so fit, too, and looked like he could be a member of security instead of the cherished maknae that sang soprano and received gifts of stuffed animals. Even Daehyuk, who stood at five-ten, would have to look up at him. And wasn’t he four years younger than him now?

“It’s okay! Thank you for the compliment!” Daehyuk bowed again, “I really like you, too!”

“Wow.” Sam snickered. “You’re never this polite to me, and I’m older than you.”

“You’re not polite to anyone, though,” Daehyuk responded. Sam looked at him and nodded. 

“You’re right. But still, it would be nice if you at least pretended to love me.”

Daehyuk frowned. “No.”

“Well, I think it’s time we get going! But really, don’t be strangers! We’d love to see you guys again,” Peter smiled and waved an arm to his members. “We’ll be looking forward to your stage!”

A chorus of ‘thank you’s’ echoed throughout the room as they left, Daehyuk feeling a light buzz going from his head to his toes. That’s right, they hadn’t even started the show yet. They still had such a long way to go . . .


	6. Dorm pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first three members meet at their dorm. We stan samdae

Daehyuk had expected moving into his dorm to be a much more sentimental feeling than it was, but he was tired. That must’ve been it. After all the decisions he’d had to make and the excitement of getting through and finally being able to say that he’d made it, he just wanted to sleep. The only issue was it was one in the afternoon and no one else had arrived yet. Which meant he’d have to stay awake to meet the others. Even sitting on the couch, taking it all in didn’t feel real to him. It was too uneasy, like it was all some big joke. 

Don’t kid yourself, he told himself, you worked so hard to get here and you’re talented. 

The loud knock on the door had him flying off the futon to a standing position, panting as his heart nearly palpitated out of his chest. When they knocked again, lighter this time, he rushed to open the door. 

“Sorry! Did you not have a key?” he asked. The stranger kicked off his shoes almost immediately, which cut his height by about an inch but meant nothing as he was still a little taller than Daehyuk. He looked down at him and smiled, flashing a brilliantly white smile with perfectly straight teeth. He had a petite, slender nose, and full lips flushed a dark pink. His hair was already a bright orange color, his bangs wavy and pushed back with a couple bobby pins, a few sweaty strands stuck to his forehead. He was slim, but Daehyuk could tell he worked out, and he guessed that he was definitely a dancer. Oh no, he was really handsome. Almost too handsome . . . 

“Oh, sorry, I did. But it’s somewhere in my bag . . .” he held up his duffel bag, which looked overstuffed, and laughed. In his other hand, he carried a guitar case. “Where is our room?”

“Back there,” Daehyuk pointed, “I can show you. I’m Daehyuk, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Oh, right! I didn’t even introduce myself! Sorry, I’m so tired today. I’m Sam!” Sam threw down his duffelbag and stuck a hand out to Daehyuk. Daehyuk took it and paused for a minute, hoping he wasn’t being too rude by asking . . . 

“Excuse me, but where are you from?” He paused before asking the following question in English. “Do you speak English?” 

Sam’s eyes opened wide and he shouted loudly, scaring Daehyuk out of the handshake. “Yes! I do! Wow! I’m from Wales, actually. What about you? Are you from America? You don’t really have an accent.”

“I am! I’m actually from Illinois, in America.” Daehyuk smiled. It was weird to hear English now, after months of only speaking Korean. Sam had a bit of an accent, but his Korean pronunciation was nearly perfect. He was too perfect!

“Oh, I was right! I’ve never been there. I have been to America a couple times, but never long. Sorry, I should go put my stuff away, I’m blocking the door,” Sam grabbed his bags and headed toward the bedroom. “We can continue our conversation there!”

“Do you need help?”

“No! I’ve got it!” Sam chirped, and power walked towards the room. “Which bed is mine? Does it matter?”

“Well, since you’re the second one here, just take any bed you want. First come first serve, I suppose,” 

The room was definitely big enough for the six of them, but three sets of bunk beds made it intimidating. Daehyuk had already made his bed and threw some of his stuff on the top bunk pushed up against the wall. “That bed is mine. The one with the blue blanket.”

“Since I’m tall, I’ll take this top bed. Just in case we have any short members!” Sam threw his duffel bag onto the bed and rested his guitar case down gently on the floor, propped up against the dresser. “There are two dressers, six drawers each . . . so two drawers per member?”

“I guess so. I took one drawer for my socks and stuff, but I don’t have much . . .”

Sam was quiet for a moment, studying the bare room, and the bright beige furniture. He held his head in his hand, tilting it to the side, back and forth, before murmuring something under his breath. Daehyuk simply watched him. What was he up to?

“I like this room. Much brighter than our old dorm room. But we’ll probably need curtains or something?”

“Maybe,”

“Anyway!” Sam shouted again, making Daehyuk wince. He was certainly loud. “You’re from America! That’s still so exciting. Are you from a city? You look like a city boy!”

“I am, actually. I’m from”--

He was cut off by a gentle creak of the front door from the living room, where the two of them had been just minutes earlier, and they both held their breath. As if on cue, a hello was yelled and Sam rushed out of the room before him. Another member had arrived and Daehyuk had to be a good leader. 

“Hello!”

“Hello!” The new member looked confused for a minute but smiled brightly at Daehyuk, a bag in each hand, and a backpack strapped to his back. Daehyuk almost melted; he was so small! He reminded him of a little chick, with his round face and pink lips, his hair soft and a bright pastel grey. He was so short, engulfed in his sweater, and when he bowed it looked like too much for his baggaged tiny body. “I’m Neoul!”

“You! I know you!” Sam yelled excitedly. “I’ve seen you perform before at the company and in Seoul once! You’re amazing!” 

Neoul raised his eyebrows. “Really? Sorry, I don’t remember you . . .”

“That’s okay! I’m Sam, it’s nice to meet you! You’re so cute! How old are you?” Sam bombarded their new member with questions, before Daehyuk could even say a word. But Neoul didn’t seem to mind, he just giggled. Daehyuk interrupted before he could answer.

“You can put your stuff away, if you need help let me know. I’m Daehyuk.”

Neoul looked him up and down for a minute, his mouth parted slightly. “You’re our leader!”

“Well, that hasn’t really been decided! I mean, I’m not the oldest, I think . . .”

“You look like a leader! But I’ll put my stuff away.” Neoul waddled to the room alone, refusing their help, and the two felt too awkward to follow him in. Instead, Sam switched back to his English conversation with Daehyuk, asking him more questions.

“Wait, how old are you?” 

“I’m twenty. You’re older than me, right?”

“I am! I’m twenty two. I’ve been a trainee for three years though. What about you? I’ve never seen you before,”

Daehyuk had never seen Sam either, and he didn’t even know who Neoul was. He was starting to feel more and more left out of his own company. “I’ve been a trainee for a year and a half. Almost two years, but not yet. What group were you in before? I’ve also never seen you around.”

“I was in group B. Maybe you know Jungshin and Suwon? I know they’ve been trainees for a few years now?”

Daehyuk did know Suwon, although their interactions were short and polite. “I do! I know Suwon, we’ve trained together a couple times only. And I got to see him perform at reviews once. He’s very good.”  
“He is! He’s super handsome and he’s so smart!” Sam seemed giddy to know they finally had a mutual friend, if they could call Suwon a friend, and danced with excitement. “He’s also really nice! He’s bought me food a couple times!”

“Um,” Neoul, now done with putting his bags away, wandered over to the two of them. He frowned and played with the strings of his sweater, visibly shy, like he was struggling to say something. “Sorry, do you mind speaking Korean? My English is very bad.”

“Of course! We’re sorry!” Sam said. “We shouldn’t have been so rude!”

“He’s right, we were rude. I apologize.” Daehyuk gave a small bow and Neoul waved his hands.

“You don’t have to bow! I don’t want to make you feel bad, it’s just . . . I really don’t speak English. It’s really hard for me.”

“That’s okay! We were the rude ones. But we won’t do that again!” Sam smiled that perfect smile again. “Did you put your stuff away?”

“Yes, I took the bed underneath the one with the grey duffel bag. I don’t know whose bed it is, but it was closest to the window.”

“That’s mine!” Sam yelled. “Bed friends! We’re bed friends!”

Neoul laughed. “You’re so loud, hyung! Are you always loud?”

Sam paused, a confused look on his face. “Hyung? How old are you? You look really young but it’s because your skin is so perfect.”

Wow, Daehyuk thought, he really knows how to compliment people. Is he this happy all the time? 

“I’m seventeen!”

“Wow! You’re a baby! So young!” Sam exchanged glances with Daehyuk that read so young! At least they were on the same page. Suddenly, he knew Sam must’ve been thinking the same thing as him. Neoulssi is a baby penguin chick whom we must protect at all costs . . .

“I’m young but I’m good! I’ll be a good teammate,” Neoul promised. “I also picked out my stage name already!”

“Really?”

“Yes! It’s Nano. Like a robot! Because my hair is silver . . .”  
The two older members nodded intriguingly, repeating the name over and over. Nano. Nano. Nano. It was nice, easy on the tongue, and his silver hair really did suit him. But what if he dyed it again?

“I think it’s cool.” Daehyuk said. Neoul lit up at that.

“Thanks! Have you two thought about any names?”

They all looked at each other and the two shook their heads. Daehyuk had brain stormed a couple times, but nothing had actually grabbed his liking much. He’d decided he didn’t need a stage name, especially out of fear he would choose something he might grow out of. What if he picked something cool that later turned out to be embarrassing? How would he be able to change it then? 

“I don’t think”--

The front door interrupted them all again, and all heads snapped towards it. A new member! Now who would it be?


	7. New member party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new member party. we stan chindae

Imagery of kaleidoscope triangles flashed upon the ceiling as sunlight trickled through the half-drawn blinds of Room A, the cream colored room scattered with different trinkets all hanging from silver string from the ceilings. The room was a mixed of lived in yet modernly sophisticated, with orange bunk beds and trendy bedding. Posters littered the walls, some strategically placed, others too high up for the rest of the members to remove. CDs piled up on the single desk, despite the others’ warnings, next to the whole array of media kept in a single organizer on the right side of the desk, the left bare due to consistent nagging. The floors were a sturdy soft wood, that didn’t creak but instead emphasized footsteps just as they were doing now. 

Thundering footsteps followed by a high-pitch of “WAKE UP!” rang throughout the apartment, and no one had a second to spare before the door was kicked open, and their hellish day was forcibly started. 

“Wake up! New member welcoming party! Time to wake up!” Sami’s voice had a shrilling sing-song to it, and was promptly ignored by everyone.

“Get up! Why are you all so lazy?”

Chinhwa pulled his blanket over his head, hoping that Sami would take the hint and go away. In the bunk above him, Daehyuk immediately shot up. 

“Hey! You’re being inconsiderate! Some of us were trying to sleep, and we don’t need your loud mouth as an alarm!”

Now that the strictest member was awake, no one was going to be going back to sleep now. Daehyuk was always ready to yell about something, and the more his friends teased him, the worse he would become. Even now, with his hair a mess, tangled in his bed sheets, he was ready to start an entire debate on waking before 7AM.

Chinhwa felt Sami’s hands shake him, hearing his voice finally hush into a normal inside tone. “Chinhwa, you have to get up! You wanted to come set up the room with me, right?”

“No,”

Sami must have realized his mistake now, and lost his melodramatic sense of self. “C’mon, get up, it’ll be fun! I’m sorry I woke you! I made breakfast because I wanted you to help me!”

“Why are you so loud!? Why!? Stop screaming!” A voice yelled across the small dorm, before the slam of a door.

“Don’t slam the doors, that’s adding to the noise . . .” Daehyuk yelled back, sighing to himself. “Gosh. And Sam, you should know better than to wake Chinhwa up.”

Upon hearing Daehyuk’s disapproving tone, Chinhwa finally rolled over enough to prop himself up on his elbow. Sami was fully dressed and even his hair was dry. He must have woken up early again. He dragged Sami’s attention away from Daehyuk with a soft kick. 

“You made breakfast?” 

“Uh huh! Cinnamon buns! I’ll go get you one! Because I love you so much, okay!” With a quick peck on Chinhwa’s cheek, Sami was now gone, as fast as he had arrived. Curse that man, he knew Chinhwa so well. Of course he would wake up to eat disgusting sugary death rolls, especially if there were covered in icing and cinnamon. He would eat anything with cinnamon. The apartment currently contained a large container kept in a cabinet underneath, next to the liters of cooking oils and pots. But at least Sami cared enough to make up for his mistake. A mistake he still wasn’t comfortable with Daehyuk pointing out. Chinhwa knocked on the bars of Daehyuk's bunk.

"Yeah?"

"I know you may have been joking, but . . ." 

"Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Chinhwa smiled. "Thanks for that, though."

"Always."

Daehyuk climbed down the bunk bed, an easy feat due to his towering height, and immediately went to leave the room. Sami gave him a look on the way out, grinning confusedly while holding a cinnamon roll on a paper towel. 

“He is so weird. Here, cinnamon roll!” Sami ushered over to the bed, jumping in fright when Daehyuk stormed back in. 

“Don’t get icing on my blankets!”

“Mind your own business!”

“Hey, hey, guys, um,” Nano, who had been absent until that very moment, stood awkwardly by the door, knocking on the frame. He barely looked awake, his silver hair pushed back with a cheap plastic headband, dripping down his shoulders. “Could you guys, uh, be quiet? You’re so loud and it’s so early in the morning, Wansoo is getting a headache.”

“Tell him to rub baby oil on his forehead and drink some gatorade!” Sami whispered loudly. “That always helps.”

Chinhwa listened to them argue in whispers now, eating his cinnamon roll wrapped in his blanket and staring into space. He wasn’t necessarily tired, so he wouldn’t mind helping Sami go and set up the studio to welcome their new band member. He was a little nervous to meet them, since the five of them had gotten so close over the last few months that it would be weird adjusting to a new member. But knowing Sami and Nano, the new member would probably feel welcomed. Maybe a little intimidated by Daehyuk, who tended to be bossy and demanding when he was nervous, never smiling much, just like Chinhwa himself. Unless it was for their fans or they were in public. Then, Daehyuk would light up like a candle, being soft and sweet, making Chinhwa look like the cold one. Chinhwa never smiled much but their fans never seemed to mind. It was probably benefitting his image as mysterious or something. It still made him feel bad but everyone tried to assure him at it would be fine. Sami said he was too cute for anyone to dislike him.

"So, are you ready for a new member?" Sami asked. Chinhwa shrugged, caring too much about his cinnamon roll to answer. "I am! I wonder what they will be like?"

Sami continued talking while Chinhwa finished his whole roll, and throughout him picking out clothes and getting dressed. He seemed really excited about the new member, and even though they hadn't met them yet, Chinhwa was already starting to have a positive feeling about them.


End file.
